The present invention relates to outdoor seating and the like, and in particular to a hollow molded, two-piece folding seat for use in recreational boats, and other similar applications.
Recreation boating has prompted the need for many configurations and styles of boat seating. A particular arrangement which has developed is that of a foldable chair-style seat. This style of seating usually includes a seat portion, a back portion and a hinge disposed therebetween, such that the back portion can be pivoted between a lowered storage position and a raised use position. Quite often, this type of seating arrangement is used in conjunction with a pedestal attachment, thus allowing the user to be elevated well above the deck of the boat.
To be suitable for such outdoor applications, the seat must be sufficiently sturdy to withstand forces acting on the seat, and rigid enough to prevent warping of the seat. Yet the seat should be constructed to be lightweight, and allow for economical manufacturing. In addition, the manufacturing and assembly of prior hinge components of such seating arrangements has typically been rather expensive. In addition, some folding outdoor seats have the hinge exposed, such that the operator may accidentally place their hands within the hinge having them pinched by the abutting surfaces.
Another problem sometimes encountered with current folding outdoor seat designs is that the shape of the seat encourages the collection of water, thus making it necessary for the user to remove the water before using the seat. Also, the rigidity of the hinge connection is often problematic, particularly as pertinent industry standards are raised to improve safety.